


A Doctrine's Memoires

by Aibhilin



Series: The Women of One Piece [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Monkey D. Luffy, Mentioned Strawhats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: Doctor Kureha, her apprentice and Drum.A Drabble/Flashfic Collection on the force of nature that is Doctor Kureha.
Relationships: Doctor Kureha & Tony Tony Chopper
Series: The Women of One Piece [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	1. The Hill I Die On

**Author's Note:**

> This has been created in tandem with the work on my contribution for the Women! Wanted Zine.  
> Chapters 1-3 have been written on the 12.05.2020.  
> Enjoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Kureha is asked by Gol D Roger to join his band of merrymen and declines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Doctor Kureha. Constraint: 100 words max.

These youngsters didn’t know what it was like, at all, to find a qualified medicine practitioner ready for a pirate ship’s journey. And here they had the gall to ask her, of all people?

Huffing out a derisive breath, swallowing yet another insult at their insolence and arrogance, she pointed them at the Twin Capes, instead.

Her mind had been set since a long time ago – she’ll die on this hill.

Mountain.

Island.

Whatever.

Chugging down another bottle of alcohol, she stomped off in the direction of her sleigh. No time like the present to check up on the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it? Leave a comment if you'd like!


	2. Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People talk.
> 
> That’s a fact – and one no one can change. Rumours abound, on even the most peripheral of spaces there’s whispers about everything to be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the [Women! Wanted Zine](https://womenwantedzine.tumblr.com), as one of my go-tos in case the first piece I handed in wasn't accepted. :D As it is, I'm good - the first piece I handed in wasn't okay-ed but hey, I've got enough others to hand in, instead.
> 
> Instead, you get to enjoy this little piece of fanfic earlier than expected! :)
> 
> Enjoy~!

People talk.

That’s a fact – and one no one can change. Rumours abound, on even the most peripheral of spaces there’s whispers about everything to be heard.

And if people don’t have enough information, they make stuff up, that’s always been the way of the world.

Ohara’s downfall, the grand library’s destruction and the archaeologists’ deaths along with the recorded history gathered there, felt like a punch to the stomach, much as it has been foreseeable if one only put their brain to it.

Seekers of knowledge the people of Ohara had been, but knowledge always, always comes at a price.

Doctor Kureha knows this probably better than anyone else by now.

When the little girl’s wanted poster appeared with a passing News Coo, all that Doctrine has done was to raise an eyebrow at the frankly ludicrous amount of Beri that people would be able to obtain should they hand over the girl. She has shaken her head and taken another swig of her favourite drink.

People talk and when shortly after the mess that was Ohara she found out about Flevance and the Amber Lead Poisoning, Kureha has been perhaps the least surprised of them all about the way people handled things there.

Only when rumours came up and ran rampant about how “Drum is next” did she roll her eyes at the local people’s cynicism.

The island of Drum isn’t half as important as Flevance had been, for trade and royalty alike.

Wapol is no just king, that much is true, but Doctrine has always found a way to carve herself a position to fit snugly into while the storm passes.

And when, years later, rumours about a monster make the rounds, she can’t even bring herself to be startled at the news.

After all, her apprentice, while big in stature and admittedly monstrous in appearance sometimes, was quite useful to her by then.

No one can quite fault her for rudely putting her feet onto the table in one of her patients’ homes while she is waiting for said patient to wake up to properly be able to diagnose the concussion that she can already smell coming. Not when it effectively cuts off any and all conversation after said patients’ family has run their mouth about the monster and how no one is safe.

“You done?” she says, employing a trick she’d long-since mastered: using a voice she _knows_ unsettles people, a rough, croaky thing that grates on people’s nerves as much as it unnerves them.

Yet, people defer to her. She doesn’t hesitate to order another drink for herself in the confusion, safe in the knowledge that Chopper at least isn’t around this time to hear what other people have to say about him.

A monster he may be, in the middle of the rumour-mill and very much aware of it, but she can and will use everything in her repertoire to make sure the fates of Ohara and Flevance will stay far away from the two of them. It’s the least she can do, in the memoire of a quack doctor who was everything that the rumours said about him and more, in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you liked about it? :D


	3. Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’d laughed, back then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original piece that I handed in as my part in the Women! Wanted Zine. Unfortunately, it had too many headcanons ^_^' so it got nixed rather quickly... ah well. All the earlier that I can show this to you, my dear readers~
> 
> Enjoy! :D

On one of the rare occasions that Kureha was left alone to enjoy some peace and quiet – her apprentice was grounding some herbs to a medicine or some such nonsense, so she could afford not to constantly keep an eye on him –, she sat back into a well-worn armchair in a warmed-up room of the castle, a tome in her hands about the various diseases that ancient islands could unleash unto the world if people weren’t careful… from experience, she knew people seldom were.

Content with her personal situation, she flipped it open, the motion making a strand of her hair roll over her shoulder to come to a rest at her front.

It had grown long again.

Contemplatively, she took it into her left hand, caressing it a little bit while thinking back to a time where she hadn’t yet had the luxury of being able to let it grow out long.

That had been… a while ago, actually. Oh, no matter how old she became, she’d never forget her days spent as an apprentice herself, learning under a master in a world-renown hospital.

Doctor Tra-… ah, what had been his name again? It had been something beginning with Tra… with a huff, she dug into her memory. When several minutes’ of digging still were unsuccessful, she let it be. It didn’t matter any longer, did it? She’d long-since outlived him and all of her colleagues, she was sure.

At the start of her career, when she’d entered the hospital as a doctor herself, Kureha had worn her hair short to fit in with all the other men around her.

She’d gotten her diploma – her doctor’s license, without which work in the medical field had been effectively unobtainable back then, – as a man, until the administration had gotten wind of her daring.

They’d laughed, back then.

Well, to be fair, she hadn’t really hidden it, it wasn’t her fault that Kureha had been easily mistaken as a man’s name and her hair _had_ been short enough to match. Once they’d found out, she’d been scraping along the edges of being thrown-out for scandalous behavior.

Her saving grace was her mentor, who’d managed to turn the whole thing into a joke, a dare, a bet that _he_ ’d made with someone else.

Kureha didn’t care about it all, really. To her medicine was medicine and it’d always stay that way.

What the people around her thought and felt was secondary to saving another person’s life.

She’d never felt the need to play pretend, the need to play someone else in the eyes of the people surrounding her, just so she’d be seen as important, have her opinion be valued like a man’s.

Her hair had been short at the time because she’d liked it that way, that had been all there had been to it.

Those people from back then? They weren’t laughing any more.

Back then and now, she always let people believe what they wanted to believe.

Doctrine got her diploma as a joke and used it in her early life as a doctor as a document decreeing her value as for anybody with eyes to see.

( _some still didn’t, no matter if it was from a believable, accredited institution_ )

She caressed over the strand in her hand again. Considering the length, she thought she could leave it for at least another month before she had to leave her home for the hairdresser’s. Turning the strand of hair over a bit in her hand, she left it there, on her shoulder and her attention back to the book in her hand.

Nothing beat a quiet night in, with a good lecture in her hands and the knowledge that her apprentice was doing well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my rendition of Doctor Kureha and shenanigans involving her~
> 
> Leave a comment if you're in the mood to?


End file.
